


Mirror Image

by tomatopudding



Category: Sweet - Fandom, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Stitch wander into the Nabootique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little oneshot I found in one of my old notebooks.

Howard looked up at the sound of the bell ringing that announced an entrance into the store and found himself looking at himself. Well, a younger, less mustachioed version of himself. This was not the thing that gave Howard pause. The fact that surprised him was that this younger version of himself was holding hands with a younger version of Vince.

‘Woah,’ the younger Vince said, ‘Stitch, is that your dad?’

‘No, Pete,’ the younger Howard -- Stitch -- said, confused.

‘Hey, Howard,’ Vince called, walking in, ‘We got a - huh?’

The four stood in silent confusion, Howard’s eyes flicking and again and again to their look-alike counterparts’ joint hands.

‘Hi,’ Howard said cautiously, ‘I’m Howard Moon and this is Vince Noir.’

‘I’m Pete Sweet,’ replied Vince’s counterpart, ‘And this is Stitch.’

‘This is genius!’ Vince exclaimed, ‘It’s like looking at a mirror into the past!’

‘You must have looked amazing when you were younger,’ Pete told him, primping.

Howard and Stitch simply looked at each other.


End file.
